A Change For The Better
by duckface
Summary: He was shy. He was alone. Til he met her. Claire. She's different, unique. Now she's his life. But can she open up to him about the past she lives with? Or will she leave him out of secrets? Claire & Cliff.
1. Best Friends, A Bump In?

**Note: This is my first fan fiction :D. I hope for good reviews, and not super harsh ones. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harvest Moon.**

**

* * *

Claire's Point of View.  
**

_Though this place is a waste land I'll never regret buying it…_

I'm Claire, and well... I bought this farm land a few weeks ago, I already cleared out the weed, and made a few friends, did I mention I got some animals too? Guess mom forcing me to work out actually paid off, I feel great getting things accomplished.

Chicken: Wing. :D

Cow: Stew. :D

Horse: Star :D .

Aren't those adorable names? ^^

Today, I'm visiting Ann, she's not what I call a tomboy but that's what she's known as. She's not really girly either. More like, stubborn? Either way, I'm dropping off some eggs today, dunno why she needs them but I get a free meal, so all's good.

_At the Inn._

"HEY ANN! I got your eggs."

"Hey Claire, can you put them in the back? Kinda busy right now."

"No prob."

It was actually 7 in the morning, since I just started my farm, there's not much to do. I wonder how long it would take before I could successful revive my farm?

"Hey Claire?" Ann yelled breaking my train of thoughts

"Mmm? Oh uh, Yeah"

" Can you go upstairs and wake Gray up? He's gonna be late for work, he stayed up late last night."

"Sure?"

I started walked up the stairs, just when I reached the top I bumped into someone falling over them.

"Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry are you alright?" I asked sincerely, rubbing my eyes.

"Uh…y-yeah." The voice went.

I instantly knew from the stuttering that was Cliff. The towns shy guy. He's cute and all, but I hardly get words out of him. I get up and stretch out my hand.

" I'm sorry" I repeat

He grabs my hand, as I lift him up.

" I'm f-fine." He stammered

Feeling bad, I quickly thought up an idea.

"Hey Cliff, how 'bout I make it up to you, I'll come by the Church later and bring you curry rice?" Remembering , Ann telling you he loved curry rice.

Turning red he said "Thanks Claire" and let out a sheepish smile.

"No worries, I'm the one who fell on you." Which turned him a brighter red.

"Um, I'll go n-now."

"Bye Cliff!" I shot him a smile, and he turned red again. I wonder what he's nervous about? I sigh as I walked to Gray's Room. Damn, I got that many words out of Cliff? I should get an award!

I opened the door and saw grey sleeping silently. So I walk up to his side, then…

BAM! I jumped on him. "WAKE UP GRAAY" I sang.

"Huh? … WHAT?!" He, like Cliff, turned red.

"Ann asked me to wake you up, what did you think?" Still on top of him grinning.

"Uh, nothing…" Turning even more red. I wonder if it was a disease going around?

Getting off Gray, I wave good bye and skipped out of the room.

I go home and make some curry rice. While the pot was heating up the rice, I decided to kill time by finding my camera. It took a while but by the time I found it the curry rice was done. I was thinking about taking pictures and then making a collage of memories I could send to my family in the city… Snapping out of my thoughts I put the curry rice into a container, shoving it into my rucksack.

_At the Church._

I see Cliff, miserable as ever just sitting there. Walking up to him I tried not to let his vibe get to me.

"Hey Cliff! I made you curry rice, like I promised!" I said as cheerfully as I could. His face instantly lit up!

"Thanks Claire, I love curry Rice!" He beamed… he didn't stutter.

"Haha, you're welcome. Glad you do, by the way… where's Carter?"

"Oh, he's in the confessional."

He shoves a spoon-full into his mouth, chews then swallowed.

"Claire, this is the best curry I've ever tasted!" Eyes wide in surprise.

"Wow, thanks Cliff, well I really like curry too, so I make it often. If you want… I could make it for you every day."

"No! I mean uh, aren't you busy? I shouldn't take up your time."

"Nah, don't worry about it, for now anyways. I just started my farm not much to do. Plus it's great to a have a lunch buddy from now on"

"Alright, how about I repay you by coming by and helping you out at your farm?"

"Sure I'd love that!"

That's how me and Cliff became the best of friends. He doesn't stutter any more plus he's more outgoing. I changed Cliff for the better and I'm glad I did. I should probably thank Ann, Otherwise I would have never bumped into him.


	2. The Awkard Meeting

**Note: This takes place in the past.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I wish.  
**

* * *

_Cliff POV._

_I never knew how much one person can do…_

The church doors creaked open. I resisted the temptation to turn around and check on who it was. Today was Tuesday, it was probably Jeff. I heard footsteps and an un familiar voice.

"Um, hello?" The voice sounded like a female.

" Well, hello, I haven't seen you around before." Carter spoke.

I saw a girl with long blonde hair walking up the Carter they started having a small conversation.

_Carter POV._

"You must be the new girl that moved into the farm?"

"Yes!" She beamed.

I was thinking to myself, Cliff is such a shy boy, but he hasn't bothered to open up to any of the villagers. Maybe she can…

"Do you see that boy over there?"

Turning she said "Uh, yeah"

"His name is Cliff, he came here a little before you. He doesn't open up much to others, would you try and befriend him?"

"Sure, why not? I could use a friend." With that she turned around and walk up confidently to Cliff.

_Cliff POV._

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, soon I looked up to see the blonde girl with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, My name's Claire, I just moved from the city. I'm taking care of the abandon farm. What's your name?" She seem friendly

"My…name is C-C-Cliff." I tried to get out. I guess she notice I was nervous.

"I see, nice to meet you." And with that she walked away.

_Claire POV. _

Thinking: "_Well, that was an epic failure. Wonder why he's so nervous? Maybe he has a past? He's gonna be a interesting part of this village." _

_

* * *

_**Dammn , isn't Cliff a disappointment?**


	3. What's this feeling?

**Note: I'm starting to run out of ideas. Help anyone? **

**_Disclaimer: :D! _  
**

* * *

_Things like this don't "just happen"… It's written :D._

_Cliff POV._

I must say, coming to Claire's farm is very relaxing. I can't explain but being with her, her animals, everything… it feels complete. As I walked into the Sky Blue Property, I saw Claire swinging her axe. She's been trying to get rid of that stump forever. Maybe I should do it…

"Hey Claire! How's it going?" I shouted hoping she would hear me.

"Oh Hi Cliff!" She beamed. You know I always wondered why her smile was always so bright. I chuckled to myself.

"So, need some help?"

"Uh…yeah. Try and rid of this stump for me while I set up lunch PLWEASE?!" She was making the googly eye face…what's it called? Puppy Eyes? That's was defiantly Claire.

"Yeah, Of course. Anything" Giving her my genuine smile.

"Great!" And with that she ran off.

But then…

_Claire POV._

"RUFF!"

I turned around to see Sori, my puppy, jump on Cliff and lick him viciously…

"CLAIRE, HELP ME!"

I giggled, Sori was defiantly the best.

"Sori, DOWN." My wonderful puppy jumped off Cliff and ran up to me. I brought him into the house with me.

Smiling happily I set up the table. Today we're having curry rice and grape juice I bought from Manna… uh or is it wine? Hrms… WHATEVER :D! If it's wine, it's not like we're underage ^^.

"CLIFF, TIME TOOO EAT!!!"

"COMING!"

As we sit down at the table I look at Cliff. He look like he was drooling over the food. I guess I shouldn't make him wait any longer.

"Let's did in." I declare. And with that Cliff dives into the food. He was so cute! …Wait did I just say he was cute? I never really thought about this…

_Cliff POV. _

As we were eating I started realized that Claire was being distant. There was a look in her eyes that say she was thinking very deeply about something. I wasn't sure if I should pressure it on her. I decided to maybe try and talk to her, and maybe just maybe she'll spill…

"Hey Claire…"

"mmm…oh yeah Cliff?"

" Spring is almost over"

"Oh? Yeah."

"Would you like to go to Beach Day with me?"

"Beach Day…" She went silent for a minute.

"Sure, why not?" Once again she beamed.

I think I just distracted her instead… her smile… everything about her. It's so perfectly flawless…uh wait am I developing a crush?

"_NO CLIFF NO! She's your best friend don't ruin it for yourself!"_My conscious yelled at me.

"_Yes, Claire's just a friend…just a friend."_ I kept telling myself

_Claire POV._

A date with Cliff… maybe then I can figure my feelings out. He's just a friend. But is there more?

* * *

**Summer coming up :O. So is someones birthday! **


	4. Patheic Lost Puppy

**Sorry for making Cliff...uh yeah ^^ I'll make him stronger one day..**

**Disclaimer: C: !  
**

* * *

_Just leave me be._

_Cliff POV._

Right as Claire turned around I heard what sounded like a dog…

"RUFF!" And then I felt something jump on me.

"CLAIRE, HELP ME!" Her dog was licking me, he probably was gonna eat me up soon. Claire just giggled and watched in enjoyment as I was seeing my life flash before my eyes.

"Sori, DOWN!" The little monster hopped off me as if nothing had ever happened, running into Claire's arms.

"_What a dog" _I thought.

I took the axe and started swinging at the stump. After a good few minutes I started realizing I was doing much less than what Claire had accomplished.

_Gray's POV._

I heard grunting and sounds of metal hitting…the ground as I walked out of Grandpa's Blacksmith. It was coming from Claire's Farm. Maybe she was trying to fix her farm and fail pathetically. I decided to check it out, since Claire was someone who actually talked to me.

As I walked onto the farm, what I saw wasn't Claire, but Cliff. Maybe he got a job helping Claire? Whatever poor hobo needs the money. I continued watching, his misery was just so entertaining but I felt bad after a good 3 minutes. I decided to help.

"So, Cliff. You're looking miserably."

"Huh? Oh Gray, what are you doing here?"

"Watching you fail at life"

"HEY! That's not very nice"

"Life's unfair, LIVE with it." Honestly I don't know why I'm trying…getting frustrated

"You know what? JUST GIVE ME THAT!" I took the Axe from him and in one swift swing I broke the stump. What a loser.

"….uh Thanks Gray."

"Whatever." With that I left.

_Cliff's POV_

Oh goddess. I'm pathetic…

"CLIFF, TIME TOOO EAT!!!"

"COMING" I tried my best not to let Gray get to me.

* * *

**As I was saying Cliff is a pathetic lost puppy ;D Dont worry, he'll grow.**


	5. Jealous Much? Or a New Friend

**Note: Sorry for long wait ): I just got caught up in school.**

**Something I mentioned about doctor. Seriously someone answer me ): I really like doctor but honestly xD.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Trent ish mine :D !  
**

* * *

_Dates, I don't go on often…_

Claire POV.

Today was Summer 1st. I had a date with Cliff. AND I WAS GOING OUT OF MY MIND. "WHAT CAN I WEAR?" I thought to myself. Sighing I looked through my wardrobe for some jean shorts and a tank top. Finally I found a bright red tank and dark blue jeans. I saw my vest I used to wear in the office, I put that on too. Staring in the mirror I decided to pull my hair into a high pony tail. I gotta say I didn't look like a farmer, just an everyday city girl.

As I walked to the beach, I was greeted my Popuri, who started dragging me, talling about some dude named "Kai"

"HEYY CLAIRE! YOU JUST GOT TO MEET KAI!" and she yanked my arm pulling me to the some white shack I haven't really noticed before. There stood a guy in a purple bandana, and I gotta say he was pretty hawt.

"Hey Kai" Popuri batted her eyes. "This is Claire she moved into the farm" Purple Bandana boy's eyes kinda gleamed?

"Hey, Claire. Nice to meetcha. I'm Kai." He held out his hand

"Nice to meet you Kai," I took his hand. It was a firm shake and I gotta say this guy has some sorta charm to him.

"Hey Claire" an arm touched my shoulder. Turning around I saw Cliff. Dunno what came over me but I gave him a hug.

"Hey Bestie" I smiled into his chest. I guess I startled him cause he started stuttering.

"C-C-Claire let's w-w-watch the d-dog race" Like always he turned red. I let it go this time. I was enjoying myself.

"Sure, lets. Why don't you join us?" I asked Popuri and Kai.

"Awesome" Kai replied.

_Dog Race_

_Cliffs POV._

I was completely caught off guard as Claire hugged me. I mean I think I'm actually falling for her. But I just don't know. I mean best friends getting together are usually the worse. Will there be a difference between us? I just don't know.

"Cliff is something wrong?" she had a worried look.

"Nothing," I promised her.

_Kai POV._

CLAIRE IS THE HAWTEST THING ALIVE. Honestly I love myself a blonde with piercing blue eyes. I can't believe Cliff is her best friend. He never talks yet he's so into her. It's written all over his face. Sigh, I guess I gotta battle for this girl's heart. Unlike Popuri… uh this might be bad.

_Claire POV_

Cliff is distancing out. I wonder what he's thinking ): .

"THE DOG RACE STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!" Zack yelled.

I can't til Sori can enter 3. He's gonna rock! After I train him of course ^^.

_After Dog Race_

"GO KAI!" Popuri yelled.

It was the swim competition. Cliff wasn't participating. He doesn't know how to swim… I gotta say the guys are really buff… especially doctor… THE MAN IS WEARING A SPEEDO! Here comes another wonder. If by the time you graduated medical school you're like 30-40 how old is he…?

"ON YOUR MARK! GET SET GO!" Rick yelled. Popuri and Rick were so alike.

Kai was defiantly winning. He swam really fast and it was over in ten seconds just like that.

"IN THRID PLACE, GRAY. SECOND DOCTOR. AND IN FIRST. DUH DUH DUNN! KAII!" Rick announced.

"YAY! GO KAI!" Popuri squealed.

Just as Kai got out of the water I walked up to him.

"CONGRATS DUDE (: !"

"Thanks" He beamed and then…SPLASH. I was in the water with him.

"KAI! HOW COULD YOU!" I was a decent swimming but he ruined my outfit.

"Aw, Claire bettcha your just scared."

"Mark my words Kai, You're gonna regret that!"

And with that said, we raced from the dock to the other side of the beach. Of course I won.

" I let you win" he said with a smirk.

"You will eat your words one day Kai"

"When pigs fly"

I only knew him for 5 hours, and we were already good friends.

_Cliff POV._

Gr. Kai.

* * *

**Someone is getting jealous O: ? **

**Really doctor ): ?  
**


	6. What Just Happened?

Note: BOO it's been a while..(: sorry.

Disclaimer: It's a FREEEEEE world.

* * *

_Take a guess. I dare you. _

Claire POV.

Dear Diary,

Today's Summer 5th, it felt so long, but I got through it. Mom and Dad sent my letters. I should reply soon. They said the usual, and how they miss me, wishing I would come back. But I can't, if I want to live I refuse to go back. Jack and Jill sent me letters too. They wrote about how they were, and everything. I missed my siblings. I missed EVERYTHING I had. But it all went away. Little things and make big changes.

It's Cliffs Birthday tomorrow. I got Gray to make me a friendship bracelet I hope he likes it.

Claire.

_The next day…_

"CLIFF!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Cl-Claire?!" he stuttered. I don't blame him, this was a church…

"Com'on I got a surprise for you today!" I exclaimed, boy was I excited. I started dragging his arm.

"Wh-what?" he was still stuttering. OH WELLS :D !

I dragged him all the way to the beach, into the Snack Shop.

"KAIII!" Man I think I had too much sugar in my breakfast.

"Hey Claire, hyper already?" Kai appear from behind the counter.

"Actually I'd like to order 2 snow cones and pizza please." I calmly stated. Ah I was always told to become an actress.

"2 snow cones and pizza coming right up, and for the lovely blondie half off," he winked. Wow Kai, wow. I sat Cliff down at a table and paid for our meal. I started pulling out the gift in my rug sack. As I did so I skim through my memories.

_Flashback!! WOOT WOOT. _

"_Good morning Saibara," I was raised a to be well mannered._

"_Why good morning Claire, what brings you here?" _

"_Just visiting Gray, I haven't seen him around lately." _

"_He's right out back. Go ahead." Being a suck up works so well. As soon as I got a glimpse of Gray I ninja rolled to his feet._

"_WHAT THE!?!?" He yelled._

"_You just been ninja'd" I stood up with grace. Ah I wonder how full of myself I could possibly be. Gray twitched. _

"_Anyways, I was wondering if you could make something for me?" _

"_What do I get?" he was questioning me!_

"_I'll make you bake corn everyday 'til you finish the favour." His eyes gleamed kinda like Kai's. _

"_DEAL," and then we go into the details of what I want, I gave him the gold ores he needed to make the bracelets and the money needed to engrave "Besties" onto the, I guess it was more of a bangle. _

_End of Flashback._

_Cliff's POV._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLIFF!" she held out a small box. I took it into my hand and smiled. She remembered my birthday…

"Thanks Claire, I'm happy" I couldn't explain how joyful I felt. I smiled at her. I open the box to see a gold bangle in it. I pulled it out and saw the word engraved was "Besties". It made me kinda sad, was that how Claire felt about me?

"ORDER UP!" Kai shouted. There was no need, we were the only people there.

"Thanks Kai, care to join us?" Claire offered.

"Of course, it's why I made a third snow cone." That Kai really was something.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday Cliff" He smirked. Hmph. He really puts me in a bad mood, but with Claire around, I always felt better.

"CLIFF! I got a matching bracelet too!" She showed me the same bangle attached to her wrist.

"Here let me put it on for you," She snatched the bangle out of my hand and placed it around my wrist. It was light, and shiny, beautiful, like Claire.

"Thanks Claire," I smiled, it was all I could do.

_Kai POV._

"LET'S EAT!" Claire declared. Hah, like my pun?

As we were eating and chatting, I watched Claire from the corner of my eye. She was a beauty. Smart, outgoing, kind, beautiful, she was the whole package. I kept thinking since me and Claire were really good friends and all what would she get me for MY birthday? That was a really expensive gift it looked like there. I wonder how much it was. Then it hit me…when was Claire's birthday?

"Claire, I was wondering when was your birthday?"

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry about it. It's a me to know thing, you find out thing" she said with a smile.

"Aws!" I wailed.

After the whole "party" Claire left to fix up the farm and told Cliff not to come cause on his birthday he should rest.

"Hey Cliff, how's bout we got the Mayor Thomas and ask for Claire's birthday?" I just didn't have the guts to go alone and talk to the MAYOR of all people.

"Oh, yeah let's," you could tell he wanted to know too.

_ Mayors._

_Cliffs POV._

Kai and I went to visit the mayor on Kai's break.

"Uh, Hello Mr. Mayor," Kai greeted.

"Hello…" I cowardly followed.

"Well, hello boys. How can I help you two?" The red mayor was jolly like Santa Claus.

"We were wondering if you could check the village files and tell us Claire's Birthday. It shouldn't be illegal right? Everyone in the village should know one another's birthday right?" Kai really thought this one out.

"Well in that case, yes it should be find lettme go check now…" He scurried off into the back of the house. He later came back and said.

"It would have seem Claire's birthday was yesterday. Summer 5th"

Claire's birthday passed…?!

* * *

**We got some BAD best friends here.**


	7. Let's Work Together

Note: OMG I FREAKING UPDATED :] I hope someone still read this.

Disclaimer: I own nuuuthing. _  
_

* * *

_Don't you dare EVER regret._

Claire's POV.

"… _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"_

"_Pft, oh Claire, you're so gullible it's cute." His laugh filled my ears, it pained me. _

"_Why Greg? I thought we were friends." _

" _Friends are only temporary Claire. Grow up will you? It's over for you. No one will ever look at you the same again. Don't you get it? I win." _

"NO!" I woke up and screamed.

Sori jumped onto my bed and laid down on my lap. He let out a whimper and looked incredibly worried.

"I'm sorry, I'll be just fine." I patted his head to calm him down.

'I should really get to answering mom and dad' I thought.

Cliff's POV.

I felt horrible. I can barely pay to live in this inn anymore. I don't even have a job, not like anyone can offer me any.

"What's wrong with you?" Kai asked.

Yes, Kai, Gray and I share a room.

"It's just not my day."

"Go for a walk, most people feel better afterwards" Kai had a smirk.

I decided to visit Claire. I had to tell her I couldn't say in Mineral town. Guess I can't help her anymore. Claire's POV

I looked at the clock. It was relatively dark out and pretty late. It was around 9:00pm. Everything should be closed about now. I decided to go outside and breathe in some fresh air, Sori followed me. I grabbed my notebook and a chair and put it right under my tree. I sat down and Sori leaned against my legs slowly dozing off. I picked up my pen and began to write.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Jack and Jill, _

_It's amazing here. The air is fresh, the villagers are lovely, and my animals are just the sweetest. I got a pet puppy and I named him Sori. He's currently sleeping beside me. I have a chicken, a cow, and even a horse. Gosh, I miss you guys so much. I really wish I could visit. But I'm so busy. I have a farm to care for. It sucks, I didn't mean for the things to happen the way they did. _

_I made some new friends. One even helps me out on my farm every day, I repay him by making him lunch. His name is Cliff, and he loves curry rice. You guys should visit. I bet you would love to be away from the city. You're always welcomed to stay with me. Just remember to bring sleeping bags, aha. _

_I love you – Claire. _

I ripped out the paper and quickly put it in an envelope and labelled it. I'll mail it out in the morning. I picked up Sori and began walking into the house when I saw a familiar face walk into my property.

_Cliff POV. _

As I walked into Claire's farm I saw her carrying Sori and walking towards her house. She was also holding an envelope.

"Um… Hey Claire, why are you out so late?" I asked.

"Nothing, bad dream, woke up, decided to write a letter to my parents, and wanted some fresh air. What about you?"

"I came to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"C-Claire, I-I can't stay in…Mineral Town."

"Wait… what?" Claire put Sori down and ran up to me, she grabbed onto my arms. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have a job Claire. I can afford to spend forever at the inn." I put a hand on her head and patted her. I felt like a jerk for telling her this.

"No you can't leave. You're my best friend, you have to stay. I can pay you to help me on the farm!"

"You should do that. You need the money yourself."

"Are you stupid? Thanks to you I've been getting twice the amount of things done. Everything is finished faster and I make more money than I should if you weren't here. Besides you do work here, so it's about time I pay you." Claire desperately smiled.

"Really Claire? You'd pay me to stay?"

"Anything for my best friend. So we're gonna start working today, now?"

"W-what?"

"Now." Claire pulled out a bag of pineapple seeds. "See this? For every pineapple I grow I get 375G. Thanks to you I've been able to afford enough for the whole field. If we plant the rest of the field with these, we can harvest them at the end of summer and be rich!"

"How are we going to do that by the end of tonight? Plus, watering them and everything will be a pain everday. We'll be tired out!" I exclaimed

"Hah, don't worry about that. I will show you something that will blow your mind tomorrow morning. Just you wait!" Claire smiled that mischievous smile of hers.

I sighed and I grabbed her tools and together we started clearing up her field for the rest of the night.

* * *

I wonder what Claire's mind blowing secret is?

Please! Review this (: If you do I will write another chapter, PROMISE :3 Already writing it as I type this. Reviewing will motivate me to finish writing it (:


	8. What on Earth?

Note: HEY QUAIS :) . I know its kinda been awhile...I've been actually thinking about discontinuing this story =/ I wrote it like 3 years ago... idk. We'll see I guess.

Disclaimer: I own nothing =/

* * *

_No pain no gain. _

Claire's POV.

Cliff and I stayed up all night clearing up the field, preparing to plant the pineapple seeds. It was around 6am in the morning when we finished. We decided to drink some coffee to hopefully get through the day. After about an hour of resting, I spoke up.

"Hey can you get started with planting the seeds? I got a few errands to run." I smiled at Cliff.

"Oh yeah sures." He replied.

I gave him the seeds and quickly grabbed my letter and ran out to mail it. On my way to the mailbox I saw Karen and Rick.

"Hey Claire, what you doing out so early?" Karen asked, as I put the letter in the mail box.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be taking care of your farm?" Rick pondered.

"Hey guys, Cliff is taking care of it while I run a few errands. Gotta head to the supermarket and buy some things." I smiled and waved, leaving them.

As I walked in I saw Jeff behind the counter looking like a sick wreck. He's always in the clinic anyways. Sasha was cleaning up the store, and Zack was looking around. I smiled at both Sasha and Zack, before heading to the counter with flour.

"50G Claire!" Jeff shouted.

"Yeah I'd like seven, Jeff!"

I gave him 350G and shoved the 7 bags of flour into my rug sack. Then I ran out of the store and to the Harvest Sprites' hut.

"Hey everyone! Look it's Claire!" Bold shouted

"YAY!" The multicoloured sprites gathered around me.

"Hey guys! Look what I bought you!" I pulled out a bag of flour.

They all lined up in a single file and while I handed out each sprite, one bag of flour. I have no idea why they like flour so much, but it was kind of a cheap way to win their love.

"How can we ever repay you, Claire?" Aqua asked.

"Actually I have a favour to ask all of you."

"What is it?" Chef inquired.

"Well glad you asked Chef, I need you all to help on my farm for the rest of the month. I'll give you all flowers everyday and hopefully some flour at the end of every week!" I said

"Of course we'll help you!" Hoggy replied.

"Great!" I said. "Chef I need you to take care of my animals, you can pick someone to help you too."

"I want Bold to help me!" Chef said.

"Yay!" Bold clapped.

"The rest of you I need to help water my plants and when the time comes, I need you to harvest them too." I said.

"Alright!" They shouted together.

With that we all walked to my farm prepared for a long day.

Cliff POV.

I was starting to plant the seeds in the garden when I notice Claire walking back into the farm. I lifted my arm to acknowledge her, when I noticed small colourful creatures walking beside her.

"Hey Cliff! Meet the Harvest Sprites!" She smiled. "They're going to help us take care of the farm!"

I fell down on the ground, startled. I have never seen such miniature creatures before. Kinda reminded me of the seven dwarfs actually.

"W-w-where did you meet them?" I asked

"When I was wandering around Mineral Town," Claire smiled. "Aren't they just the cutest?"

"Nice to meet you, Cliff." They all said in unison.

I was still so stunned. But they all dispersed and started working. I watched as they magically started watering all the seeds that I planted. Their method sure seems less time consuming then mine.

"Com'on Cliff. Let's keep planting so they can keep watering." Claire pulled me up and together we started planting the pineapple seeds.

It took quite a while. The best part was that the miniature elves helped water saving us a lot of time. When we were finally finished planting and water it was around 2pm.

"Good work guys!" Claire shouted.

She then ran into her house and came out with flowers. She gave one to each mini elf and they all left.

"…how'd you meet them?" I asked.

"Well, I was wandering around during the first few weeks and eventually I walked into their little hut. Aren't they just adorable?" Claire smiled.

"…yes of course."

"Com'on let's go inside. I'll make us some curry rice… again." Claire laughed and dragged me into the house. So this is what life would be like from now on…

* * *

So thats it LOL. I know, it's short ):

You should read my other story :D its bout doctor, and claire... and kai. Maybe I'll add some cliff to it :D...  
(Yeah ignore that)

As always, please rate and review. And feel free to suggest ideas :)


End file.
